Silent Lullaby
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: He'd sent them out to gather information, not start some sort of day-care service! However Law's got bigger problems to deal with, one being his rapidly growing feeling for the Straw Hat's navigator and the other being the escalating number of destroyed villages. So much for relaxing...
1. Prologue

**My first LawNa fic yay! :D Honestly I've had this idea ages and ages just never got around to writing it until one day I went screw it! And Tada! Okay, so a little confession Nami won't be here for a couple of chapters but hang in there! I hope to keep everyone in character TT_TT I hope...**

 **Reviews would be awesome!**

 **Pairings: LawNa and some hints or mentions of others**

 **Warning: Um, possible errors in bound!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own One Piece or there would be a hell of a lot more LawNa moment, and more Nakama moments!**

 **Anyway, I'll shut up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Silent Lullaby**

 **Prologue**

 _"Everyone get down!" Was the only warning they got before an ear-shattering bang, brick and glass scattered everywhere. The house across from where they had been hiding had exploded, the shouts of the panicking villagers drowned out the screams of the small group._

 _"I-is everyone okay?" A boy questioned as he shakily stood up. Luckily they others were all fine besides a couple of small scratches. He winced while gripping onto his left arm and pulled out a piece of glass which had stuck in and threw the piece away._

 _"We're fine what about you?" A slightly smaller girl questioned, worried while watching as the blood seeped through his fingers, dripping down his arm._

 _"I'm fine don't worry." The boy replied, "But we need to get out of here, we'll steal a boat from the harbour and go from there, by the time he's destroyed the whole village and noticed we're not here, we'll be long gone."_

 _"Right." The girl said as she and the others followed him to the end of the alleyway that they had been hiding in._

 _He then suddenly stopped; all of the others went ahead._

 _"Oh no."_

 _"What's the matter?" The girl questioned, apparently had stayed behind with him._

 _"Where the hell is she?!" The boy exclaimed frantically while looking around._

 _"Who?"_

 _"My sister!"_

 _Suddenly another explosion went off as the building above their heads exploded; they ducked and shielded themselves._

 _"W-we can't stay here!" The girl exclaimed, as the villagers started panicking even more, "He might find us then we'll all be dead."_

 _"I'm not leaving my sister!" The boy exclaimed, "I've broken enough promises to her already!"_

 _"But if you stay you'll die!"_

 _"I don't care, I have to find her-" The boy was cut off when one of the villager accidentally in their panic slammed into him knocking him to the floor._

 _The girl's eyes widened, "Hey are you okay?!" The boy didn't reply, the hit had seemingly knocked him out. The girl gasped, unsure of what to do next, another explosion in the distances made her jump, she couldn't stay here for long,_ ** _they_** _couldn't stay here for long, after sending the unconscious boy a look of sympathy, she somehow managed to pick him up then leaned him against her and tried to make it to the harbour as fast as she could, weaving in and out of the crowds._

 _She managed with whatever luck she had left to get to the harbour where the other were waiting for them._

 _"What happened?" Another boy questioned, the girl just shook her head._

 _"Let's just get out of here..."_

 _They all agreed and pushed the stolen boat out to see._

 _She gave one sad fleeting glance back at the burning village._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Staring at the scene in front of him, Law was starting to get the feeling that his crew had been spending too much time around the Straw Hat's…

"Aa!"

Way too much time…

Penguin laughed nervously, "Um… Hi Captain."

However, Law did not take much notice to his greeting as he was currently staring down at the blood soaked child, which was currently attached to his navigator.

"…We can explain…" Shachi offered.

Law grunted as the child looked up at him and tilted it's head.

"Ka!"

"You better."

"Right!" Both Penguin and Shachi exclaimed.

"It all started when you sent us out for to gather some information on Kaido, we went out to nearest village and-" Penguin started.

Law mentally sighed; this was going to end badly…

He imagine that somewhere, somehow Luffy was laughing at fact that his crew had effected Law's own crew and was creating chaos without them even being there…

* * *

Bepo had placed the child on medical bed at his captain's request, the blood had smudged onto his boiler suit and would need to be washed but he would do that later.

He watched his captain as both Penguin and Shachi took turns in explaining what exactly had happened on the island and why there was currently an blood soaked child on their ship. He didn't exactly know much himself, as he had gotten there much later to the horrific scene, then his other two crewmates but was instantly attacked by the child who clung onto his leg shouting, "Ra!"

Apparently, neither Shachi nor Penguin knew much more, the child was just sat happily when they had arrived there, while the whole village had been obliterated and its occupants massacred and then when he had come a long, the child him jumped at him all excited.

They hadn't been able to find anyone other survivors from the village but they had found a girl, who had been close just out in the woods, she must have come from the other village, however she definitely got the wrong idea when she saw the scene and had taken off screaming, not that long after people were chasing them and they had to retreat back to the ship.

"-they blamed us, and started shooting at us without hearing us out!" Penguin exclaimed,

"So we had to come back here!" Shachi finished.

Law face had stayed emotionless the whole story, after they finished he sighed. "I asked you to go gather information, not start some sort of day-care service." He said as he sent them glare.

"Sorry captain." They apologized with their heads down.

Law sighed again but got up anyway and went over to the child and kneeled down in front of it, the child it seemed was a young girl and from what Law could tell was an infant.

"Ak!" The child exclaimed with a smile and then clapped, while Law looked over for injures, the clothes definitely weren't in the best condition but he couldn't exactly tell anything since she was coated in blood.

"Bepo, Shachi, Penguin." He called the three.

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in sync.

"Go and set our course for the next island, tell the rest of the crew to submerge as soon as possible, if it was true about what you said about the villagers then we can assume they have already called the Marines and they are on their way." Law explained.

"Right!"

All three went off to do their own jobs while Law looked back at the infant in front of him. "Now what am I going to do with you…"


	2. Chapter 1

**You guys are awesome!**

 **So thanks to all the awesome reviews, I decided to update early, otherwise you would have had to wait until after I return from Comic Con.**

 **However yesterday I was on form, writing away and managed to finish the next chapter as well, which you guys will have to wait for until I get back, so it'll most likely be the middle of next week, plus this is me so when I write something it's never the final version, well unless it's an assignment due in the next day XD**

 **I have so much fun with writing the Straw hat's XD**

 **Apple Bloom ~ Thanks! :D**

 **hanasho ~ Here's your next chapter!**

 **apple21 ~ Yes good apple I did update! :D**

 **sarge1130 ~ Kinda you'll have to wait an see!**

 **Let's just say I kind of run off reviews and the feedback I get from you guys! I tend to stop, slow down or lose interest if it seems that the reader aren't interested either.**

 **So yes Reviews are important to me! XD**

 **Disclaimer** **: Me? If I owed One Piece, well things wouldn't be like they are today!**

 **Pairings: Um LawNa obviously! Maybe some side ships and hints XD**

 **Warning: I suck at spelling and Grammar but I do try!**

 **Enjoy! And leave a comment!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Law had been right, the villagers had called the Marines and they had managed to find them only an hour after they had left, however one of the benefits of having a submarine as a ship, was that it could go underwater where the Marines couldn't follow or attack. A few hours later, they had lost them but the crew were still alert just in case.

While the crew made sure everything was running smoothly and they kept out of the way of the Marines, their captain had his own problems, a pint sized problem to be exact...

In the Captain's quarters, the Heart Pirates Captain let out a long and tired sigh.

Finally, _finally,_ she was asleep.

Even if she was using his beloved hat as a pillow... But if it meant that she stayed still, asleep and quiet then sacrifices would have to be made.

Let's just say the infamous Death Surgeon had little to no clue on how to deal with children, sure he'd had a little sister when his family was still alive but he never had to actually deal with any of this!

For someone who had a very limited speech range and could only spout gibberish, she was very noisy and also as hyperactive as Luffy, which was saying something but she rarely stayed still!

The worst part had been getting the dried blood of her, which had meant giving her a bath. It was something Law was never going to forget, while also haunting him in his dreams, well more like nightmares. At least something good came out of it, he learned her name. She was wearing a tag underneath her bloodied and torn T-shirt which read the name **Emrys Kaede** which Law assumed was her name, it also contained the number **0000** on the back but he had no idea what that was about, but that was the only good things which happened in the whole ordeal.

Law also learned something else…

Kaede does not like baths, _at all._

By the end of it Law had ended up with more of the water on him and his bathroom then Kaede, herself. It had taken him two hours to get her clean, another hour to get her dressed , since she kept running a ducking away, it would have been a lot longer if he hadn't activated his room and was able to swap her back every time she tried to run off. Currently she was sleeping in one of his T-shirts since her clothes all needed to be washed, however his shirt buried the child.

Hell he hadn't even had time to do a proper examination yet!

However, he had noted from just looking at her that she was unhealthy thin, pale and malnourished. When he tried to bathe her he saw that her body was covered in cuts, bruises and scars, some of which seemed recent, others were faded and old. He also came to the conclusions that she was still in her infancy and couldn't possibly be any older than two year maybe three years at a push...

Though as much as he would like to do a full medical examination, he would wait until she woke up, giving her a chance to sleep and him some time to think.

* * *

Nami sighed in content, it was one of the rare peaceful days where nothing happened and they could all just relax, plus the weather was good and would continue to be for a while. However Nami was sure that Luffy didn't understand the meaning of the word relax, as he had once again coaxed both Usopp and Chopper into playing another childish game and were running around the deck shouting and laughing but Nami would tolerate the noise as long as they weren't _too loud_ or did something stupid.

She was currently sunbathing next to Robin, who was sat next to her reading another book while sipping a drink that Sanji had prepared for them, he'd been spouting something about beautiful girls not being dehydrated or something, she didn't really listen and she was sure Robin wasn't either, but still the drinks were refreshing and delicious like always, she'd give him credit for that.

Franky was working on something, that was all she knew but she was sure when he'd finished he would show them all anyway. Zoro was asleep, again. It was third his nap of the day, he was laid near the girls, swords propped up next to him, however like the idiot he was he hadn't put on any sunblock, which meant whenever Nami updated her own, she covered him as well, it wasn't like she cared about him or anything! She just didn't want to have to deal with a whiney and grouchy swordsman because he was too stupid to put any sunblock on before falling asleep. Well that's what she would tell the others anyway… Brook was happily tuning his violin while watching Luffy and the other chase after each other playing their game of Tag.

They had all deserved a break, especially after what happened on Dessora and Zou but of course Luffy hadn't wanted a break and demanded that they go straight to the next most dangerous island on the lose pose and well it definitely lived up to that considering it was active volcano and Luffy just had to run off to explore! Honestly, it was as if he was trying to get them all killed!

Oh and then there was all the trouble with Z and the Neo-Marines and guess what?!More volcanos! However, these were being blown up by an Ex-Marine turned lunatic who was out to kill all the pirates, and damn, he nearly succeeded but unfortunately for him, he had sealed his face as soon as he had touched Luffy's hat…

Nami had visited enough volcanoes in the last few weeks to last her a lifetime and she didn't particularly want to visit one again any time soon.

Sometimes she wished he was more like Law, who didn't get him or his crew into trouble ever island that they landed on-

 _"Coo! Coo!"_

Nami was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the News Coo, he had perched himself on the side just a little to the side of her. She smiled and picked up the coin which rested on the table and petted the bird while giving him then golden coin when it dropped a newspaper into her hands before cooing again and flew off to its next delivery.

Nami flipped over the paper to read the headlines and gasped loudly, "No way..." This seemed to get nearly everyone's attention, including Zoro's which meant that he had been at least semi-conscious the whole time, meaning he knew that she'd been putting the sunblock on him and just decided to let her! Nami mentally cursed him but let it go for now, there were more important matters then Zoro's lazy ass.

"What's the matter Nami?!" Luffy questioned his navigator after throwing himself up to where they were.

"NAMI~SWAN!" Sanji apparently had heard her gasp and had burst out of the kitchen ready to pummel anyone who caused her distress. He quickly made his way over to the rapidly growing group. "I, your knight in shining armour shall protect you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Nosebleed-kun, just pipe down." Zoro commented standing from his position. Nami sent him a side glare, which he ignored and continued smirking at the cook, who glared back.

"What?!" Sanji proclaimed "I'm only here to protect dear Nami~swan, I would never come out here just to see you're ugly mug!"

Zoro scoffed, "Yeah like I want to see your face either, it makes me want to throw up!"

"It's only because I'm too handsome for you to even be in my presence!" Sanji retorted,

"Like hell it is."

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

Nami's eye twitched, "Enough!" Both boys stopped their bickering and looked towards the obviously pissed off navigator, "Be quiet both of you!"

"Oh Nami's so stunning when she's ordering us about!" Sanji swooned.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it witch?" Zoro levelled Nami down with a glare, who glared back.

"One more word out of you and you'll become part of the ships furniture, _again_." Nami threatened, while Zoro visibly winced and backed down, he knew Nami would come good with the threat if he pushed it and never again was he spending his day being Nami's personally foot rest, he was having flashbacks already...

Nami smirked, "That's what I thought."

Meanwhile in the background, Luffy was laughing his ass off at the scene and Sanji had gone into his noodle dance.

"If I might interrupt-" Brook started also joining the group, along with Usopp and Chopper who was a little behind him, the only one who hadn't joined them was Franky, who was probably still in his workshop, "Nami-san can I ask what is it that startled you? Oh and if you wouldn't mind showing me your pant-"

 **BAM!**

A fist and heel slammed down on the living skeleton knocking him to the floor, in a huff.

"Knock it off!" Both the Navigator and Cook shouted in unison. Luffy it seemed was having the time of his life, rolling across the floor in laughter. Meanwhile Robin leant down and picked up the forgotten newspaper which had fallen out of Nami's hands when she attacking Brook.

"Well this certainly is interesting." Robin commented, gaining everyone's attention, they all turned to her.

"What's interesting?" Luffy piped up, curios.

"See for yourselves." Robin replied flipping over the newspaper to reveal a picture of an entire village completely destroyed with bodies lining the streets, it was a horrific sight.

"How is that interesting?!" Usopp commented, eyes wide at the picture.

Robin chuckled, "It's not the picture I find interesting rather the person they've claimed to be the cause of it."

"What do you mean Robin?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Nami let out a sigh, "Look-" She took the paper offered by the Archaeologist, and held it out in front of him, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Brook all gather around. "-it says that the suspected culprit it Law."

"Law?!" Sanji, Brook, Usopp and Chopper exclaimed in shock.

"But why would Torao do something like that?" Luffy challenged, Nami shrugged and handed the paper back to Robin who continued to read the article.

"I don't know, it might not even be true." She replied

"So someone might be framing him?" Usopp questioned.

"I don't know..." Nami trailed off, she doubted that Law would do something like this, not that he wasn't capable of it but for what reason would he have had to massacre an entire village?

"The article goes on to say that some people from the other village on the island saw his crew arrive at the crime scene and then disappear" Robin informed, gaining back everyone's attention. There was even a small picture of Bepo, Penguin and Shachi at the corner of the page, being used as evidence. "So they were defiantly on that island at least."

Luffy huffed and crossed his arms sulking, "I can't believe it."

Everyone turned to their captain. "What's the matter Luffy?" Chopper questioned.

"Torao's off having an adventure without me!" Luffy proclaimed, the rest of the crew blinked.

 _ **What?!**_

"Nami!" Luffy shouted, even thought she was literally right in front of him. "We're changing course!"

"And where are we going exactly?" Nami questioned crossing her arms. Luffy grinned at her, as if the answer was obvious.

"To find Torao of course!"

This got mixed reactions from the crew, Nami sighed in defeat, Robin smiled, Zoro smirked, Sanji rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette while Chopper and Usopp prayed to whatever god there was to protect them.

Nami assumed that Luffy didn't quite understand the situation, somehow in Luffy's brain, or lack of one, Law being the lead suspect in mass murder had something to do with an adventure that he was missing out on… However that didn't matter because one, once Luffy's made up his mind nothing can stop him and two there was something fishy about this whole destroying villages business...

She took back what she said earlier, it seemed that even Law couldn't keep himself out of trouble! And even if he wasn't, trouble was going to be coming to him.

Well there goes her uneventful, relaxing day...


	3. Chapter 2

**So yeah this did take a lot longer then expected... In my defence there are about 20 odd different versions of this chapter, I have post-it-notes heaven on my laptop screen with different setting, starts and well everything.**

 **I LOVED MCM ...I NEED MORE MONEY NEXT YEAR TO BUY MORE STUFF**

 **So you might be glad that this chapter is a longer! Plus I found a Beta and a program which will help my gramma and spelling~**

 **Apple Bloom ~** Here's another chapter for you! :D

 **apple21 ~** Zoro and Nami will be BroOpt in this!And yes this chapter is a little longer for you :P

 **sarge1130 ~** He will slowly, slowly get better at his job and yes Luffy is so jealous of Law's apparent adventure

 **skypiea ~** Yay you found the fic! Lawna moment ahead don't worry!

 **Pairing:** **Honestly, if you've come for another pairing then LawNa then you're on the wrong fic, however there might be some side pairings...**

 **Disclaimer: CAN I OWE ONE PIECE?! I WANT TO OWN ONE PIECE...**

 **Warning: Spelling/grammar errors but I can't literally do anymore. XD**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _"Have you seen our new mission, brother?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Hehehe, this will be easy!"_

" _Don't get cocky."_

" _I'm not!"_

" _Tch, I assume you heard what happened to the last guy who was sent on this mission, right?"_

" _Well, no…"_

" _He's dead."_

" _Oh! Really?!"_

" _Yes. They say that the village he was in, was destroyed by Trafalgar Law, meanwhile his targets escaped."_

" _But brother, what's he got to do with our mission? Maybe that other guy got in his way~"_

" _I also doubt that the former Shichibukai has any connection to our targets, however, there is no room for error."_

" _Hehehe, don't worry! We can do this; they are only children after all…"_

* * *

After three days of following Law's Viva card, as per Luffy's orders, the Straw Hat Crew finally managed to catch up with The Heart Pirates. Though, none of them knew what to expect – well, besides Luffy – he was expecting an adventure! He was ready for anything; he had been waiting three days for this new adventure!

Nami though, was a bit more skeptical than her captain about the whole situation was. Sure, they all knew that Law wouldn't just go to a random village and destroy it, but there was more proof against Law at the moment, especially with pictures of his crew at the crime that she thought it was him who had done it: she just had a feeling that there was more to this situation than Luffy missing out on an adventure.

Luckily she wouldn't have to wait much longer to find out. As Law's submarine surfaced, she went onto the grass to greet him, and the other crew members started to congregate on the deck.

"Yay, Torao's here!" Luffy shouted with glee while joining Nami and the others on the grass. However, when Law boarded he deck of the Sunny, looking shattered and dishevelled with Bepo, Shachi and Penguin all standing behind him, they didn't look any better either – the crew was in shock. What was most shocking, however, was the child cradled tightly in Law's arms! For once the Straw Hat crew was at a loss for words, even Luffy, who had been ecstatic about the thought of meeting back up with their alliance crew for the last three days.

"Straw Hat-ya," Law greeted gruffly, while the child squirmed in his arms.

"Torao, who's that?!" Luffy questioned, curious as to who the kid was.

"Oh super, Law! I didn't know you had a kid!" Franky commented while doing his signature pose.

"She doesn't look much like him though," Zoro added, eyeing up the kid.

"Maybe she took her looks from her mother?" Usopp suggested with a shrug.

Law merely grunted at the comments of his alliance crew, whilst trying to keep the child from escaping his him.

Robin, who had been observing the whole scene, held a hand over her mouth as she chuckled at the scenario."Maybe it would be better if you explained over tea. I have a few questions myself."

* * *

Nami had taken the child from Law, who had fallen onto the seats of the galley in exhaustion, along with Shachi, Penguin and Bepo. The rest of the crew followed and took the remaining seats. Sanji was currently in the kitchen preparing the drinks, Robin sat down on the other side of Shachi, Chopper sat next to her, and Usopp sat next to him. Franky and Brook both leaned against the wall. Zoro sat down next to Law and put his feet up on the table but was quickly scolded by Nami, which Sanji got involved in and it quickly escalated into another one of their arguments. However with one quick glare, Nami stopped it instantly and Sanji went back to making the drinks while Zoro tried not to make eye contact with Nami, who was still holding the squirming child. Nami sat down next to Zoro while Luffy plopped himself next to her, as Sanji brought in the drinks, obviously favouring the females first with tea before giving the rest to the crew and giving Law and his crewmates a much appreciated cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Law murmured, while Sanji got nods of thanks from the others as well. After taking a couple of sips of coffee Law seemed to waken slightly, for his eyes widened and he became more aware. He took a glance around the room, his eyes staying on the child for slightly longer than the others, before sighing.

"So Torao, what happened?" Luffy questioned curiously while Sanji placed a glass of milk in front of him. The chef leaned against the counter and lit up a cigarette. "I can't wait for this new adventure; it's going to be so great!"

"Subtle as a rock," Nami commented, which gained a few hums of agreement, while the child started to gaze around the room in awe at all the new people.

"Give him a chance to breathe, Luffy," Zoro added, arms behind his head. "He looks like he's just been dragged through hell and back."

"It's fine," Law stated, putting down his mug, "What would you like to know Strawhat-ya?"

Luffy grinned, "I wanna know what happened on this island!" he exclaimed while pulling out the newspaper featuring the destroyed village, which accused Law of being the culprit. Law sighed, knowing it was only a matter of time: even if there wasn't much to tell, he knew better than to not answer it, for it would only end in more nagging, annoying pestering, and people getting the wrong idea.

"It started three days ago..."

After a rather short explanation from Law, of recent events and also the introduction of Kaede, who seemed quite content on Nami's lap, the Straw Hats had decided to satisfy their curiosity with their own questions.

"So the kid's not yours?" Luffy questioned. Law, Nami and everyone else in the room minus Robin groaned: she just smiled. Law just sipped his coffee – he wasn't even going to bother to answer, he was too tired to even try.

"For the third time Luffy: no, Law's crew picked her up on the last island they were on," Sanji explained, again. Luffy blinked and looked at the child on Nami's lap.

"So who is she?" Luffy queried, peering at Kaede who looked back at him with a tilt of her head.

"We don't know-" Shachi answered with a huff, after putting down his now empty mug, "-as we said, we found her just outside the destroyed village." Of course Luffy wasn't actually listening anymore, he was too busy staring at Kaede, who out of curiosity had grabbed Luffy's face and started to pull – she seemed shocked at first when Luffy's devil fruit powers caused him to keep stretching, but she quickly got over it and started to pull more. Kaede giggled and smiled, which made Luffy grin and laugh. He then pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue, which made Kaede giggle more and spout out some happy gibberish. Nami smiled as Luffy continued to make the infant on her lap giggle. She smoothed the girl's hair out while Kaede continued to pull and stretch Luffy's face.

"However, we had to leave quickly due to the villages, who had called the Marines," Bepo added with a sigh, "They didn't even give us a chance to explain..."

"Well, whatever or whoever did this definitely had some power – that was some chaos it caused." Sanji stated, eyeing up the picture on the front of the old newspaper.

"True, and now Law's getting the blame while it's still out there," Brook agreed, "If I was against someone with that kind of power, I would be shaking in my skin... That is, if I had any! Ohohohohoohohoh! Skull-"

"Yeah, yeah, knock it off already-" Sanji interrupted, knocking Brook to the floor mid-laugh. "This is serious!"

"That's it!" Luffy exclaimed with a grin as Kaede let go of his face, causing it go back to its original shape.

Usopp blinked. "What is?"

"We have to go back to that other island to find out what destroyed it!" Luffy answered.

"Luffy, whatever was there has probably already left," Robin calmly explained to her captain.

Luffy groaned. "Aw, but I want to fight them!"

"Why?" Usopp questioned in horror, "Why would you want to not only find but _fight_ something that could take down an entire village?!" Chopper was agreeing next to him, what or whoever attacked that village looked dangerous and powerful.

"Because!" Luffy announced, "He sounds like a cool guy to fight!"

"One, we don't know who or what destroyed the village – it could just be some kind of disastrous accident – and two, even if it was a person, a guy, why would it be in any way cool to fight them?!" Usopp replied, horrified that his captain would want to go and find someone who had destroyed an entire island just because it sounded like a cool fight – but then again this was Luffy after all; he did all sorts of strange and crazy things.

Luffy crossed his arms stubbornly, "I want to go check! You never know, he could still be around there!" Usopp groaned and slumped in his seat in defeat, knowing there was no way of changing Luffy's mind after he'd decided on something. _Trust me, I've tried. A lot._

"Straw Hats-ya, the place is probably crawling with Marines now," Law stated, looking across at his alliance captain and somewhat friend, "It would be foolish to go, over a possibility of a fight."

"But Torao, you're coming too!" Luffy replied with a grin. "You've got to find that guy and clear your name, remember!"

Law scoffed, "I don't care about that, I am a pirate and I already have a dark reputation – it won't bother me in the slightest."

"But it'll be an adventure!"

"No Luffy-ya, we have to focus on Kaido and our next move."

"Come on Torao, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleaseeee!" Luffy begged, eyes pleading.

Nami rolled her eyes before catching the attention of the other captain, "You do realise that he's not going to give up, right?"

Law growled, "Okay Luffy-ya, I'll come back with you to this island, but as soon as this is done, no messing around and no more adventures until we've dealt with Kaido."

Luffy grinned. "Yay! An adventure with Torao!"

"Oh great, so now we're going back to a Marine infested island to possibly find a person who destroyed a whole village just for a fight, and then we're going to plot our attack on a Pirate Emperor, _thrilling_..." Usopp muttered sarcastically, mentally crying, wondering if was too late to simply go back home, where it was safe and not filled with insane people who wanted to defeat more crazy insane people.

"On that note, I think it would be a good idea to get Kaede changed into something a little more appropriate," Robin noted, causing everyone to glance at Kaede's less then fitting clothes. "Isn't that your T-shirt, Law-San?" Law nodded.

"When she got here she was covered in blood – she needed a wash and so did her clothes, however, it seemed that they were torn and her T-shirt was irreparable."

"Well, I might not be able to find her exact size but I'm sure Chopper will have something a little smaller, no?" The aerologist questioned the small doctor, who nodded.

"Of course!" Chopper exclaimed, hopping off his seat, "I'll go have a look!" And then he scurried out of the kitchen in search of some clothes for the child.

Robin stood up and smiled at the navigator. "Nami, do you mind if I take her off you while I help Chopper search for new clothes?"

Nami shook her head. "Of course not." She then rose and held out a very confused Kaede, who started to wiggle around and whine when handed over to Robin, however the older woman didn't mind and simply stroked Kaede's head a couple of times which seemed to calm her. With one last smile to the other, Robin left with Kaede in her arms.

"So what are you planning on doing with her now?" Zoro questioned after Robin had left.

Law grunted. "Take her to the next island, find someone willing to take her in. I doubt she has any family left alive if she was part of the village," he explained, looking at the swordsman, and creating a somewhat sober atmosphere within the room at the mention of the death of the former villages.

"She was so small!" Luffy commented, seemingly unaffected by the sudden gloomy atmosphere, "Can we keep her?"

" _Eh?!_ " Was the shocked reaction of the entire room minus Law, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Luffy, you do realize that she's just a child, right?" Sanji questioned, taking a drag out of his cigarette. Nami wondered what exactly was going through Luffy's head but decided that she didn't want to know – it probably had something to do with a huge pile of meat at the end of an adventure or something equally as ridiculous.

"Plus just look at Law," Usopp said, indicating the former Shichibukai, "He's exhausted."

"Aww, you tired, Torao~" Nami cooed with a smirked. Law sent her a glare, while a few chuckled.

"Well, I doubt he's had much practice and looking after a kid on a ship must be hard, right bro?" Franky piped up in Law's defence.

"Hey!" Bepo, Shachi and Penguin chorused, outraged, "He hardly did anything! We did most of the work!" However, they were ignored.

"The infamous Surgeon of Death, defeated by a mere infant," Nami mocked with a grin, "Just wait until this gets out."

"If you think you can deal with her then go ahead," Law offered, still glaring at the Straw Hats' navigator, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a challenge, Law?" Nami replied, eyeing him.

Law smirked. "Be my guest."

"Does that mean we get to keep Kaede?" Luffy questioned, but never got an answer...

* * *

Law leaned against back against the wood as he stared at the moon. He'd decided to stay on the Sunny instead of returning to his own ship like the rest of his crew - they had gone to get some long overdue sleep - favoring instead to watch the chaos which would ensue with the Straw Hats now in charge of Kaede.

However, it seemed that the child was much better behaved when in the hands of the Straw Hats than she was whenever with him or his crew. Well, maybe it was because after they had found some more fitting clothes for the child, Robin had spent the majority of the afternoon reading to her and could use her devil fruit power to keep Kaede from getting into trouble. After that, she had had a nap with Zoro, and after dinner Luffy had decided to entertain her with some silly game involving stuffing chopsticks up his nose and dancing around.

Now everyone was retreating for some rest. Unfortunately for Usopp, he had first watch so he was still up, and Sanji had got Kaede in the kitchen and was making her some warm milk to help her sleep, while Robin bathed. Law was still awake thanks to the coffee he had had earlier and was now just relaxing in the cool air of the night, finally glad to have a little peace and quiet.

"It's so sweet!"

Or not...

Law turned his head to see the Straw Hat navigator, who positioned herself next to him and leaned against the wall. "And what would that be Nami-ya?" Said woman smiled.

"You and Kaede of course."

Law frowned at the navigator. "What do you mean?"

Nami laughed. "Oh, you know – how you pretended not to care when you actually do."

Law scoffed at the accusation. "The only reason I allowed the child to stay on the ship was because she was injured and then the Marines appeared." Which was true – when Kaede was first brought aboard she was covered in scars, cuts, and bruises, which thanks to Law were nearly all healing without problems. However, he had a feeling that Chopper and possibly Robin would want a word with him about it in the near future.

"Yes, yes, you've already said-" she said, dismissing it, "But it's still cute." She then sent him a dazzling smile, one of which he'd never seen from the navigator before, however it was undeniably beautiful.

"Night, Torao," she called with a wave, leaving Law speechless, only able to watch as she walked away.

A few seconds later, he came back to his senses and wondered what the hell was wrong with him, but he put it down to the lack of sleep and hoped that a good night's rest would solve whatever it was.

However, unbeknownst to him, this was only the beginning...


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know it's almost been a whole month since I updated... The first two weeks were spent writing this chapter and I literally had a small bit left before BAM!My dog decides to use my laptop as a trampoline and breaks the charging port, thus I spent the last two weeks mourning over the 60 odd I spent getting it repaired and also waiting to get it back...**

 **Luckily for you guys I wrote while I was waiting and I wrote a lot, probably up to Chapter 7 or something like that!**

 **This chapter is so far the longest. I mean it's been a month in writing XD You should expect another chapter next weekend or before and then another the week after, and then hopefully a Christmas special! For those of you up-to-date with the manga, will you join me in weeping over the still unknown location of Sanji?**

 **I know I'm going on a little butt I have to ask...**

 **HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TRAILER? I literally ruined my day and then I've watched it repeatedly every day since... The Hype is real! TEAM STEVE ALL THE WAY.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Apple Bloom ~** You'll be getting more chapters don't worry! :D And thanks!

 **sarge1130 ~** Well thanks! That review was awesome, in regards to the LawNa moments, it's kind of a slow burn fic, but don't worry they're coming and when they do they will be in the bucket loads XD

 **Warning: I HAVE PUT THIS THROUGH 2 DIFFERENT GRAMMAR/SPELLING CHECKS... But I doubt even that managed to get them all so sorry in advance!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I owned One Piece everyone would know where Sanji it... Think about that!**

 **Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! Meanwhile, I go back to my Stucky fics XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The next morning, things seemed to be as normal, well, as normal as they can get in regards to the Straw Hat crew. Breakfast was chaotic as Law remembered, though now that everyone had moved out of the kitchen -that many eccentric and abnormal people in one space, it was going was never going to be calm- they seemed to have calmed somewhat and all split off to do their own things.

He had gone to inform his crew of their current situation and their new plans. Last night he had decided not to bother to involve them in this, the last thing he wanted was for one of his crewmates to be injured, captured or worse killed, in one of Straw Hats spontaneous adventures. So he decided to send them off a couple of islands ahead, he'd given Bepo the directions and put Penguin in charge, it was a simple summer island where they could rest and relax, he and the Straw Hats would meet up with them there. His crew obviously weren't too happy with being split up from Law again, however, he promised he wouldn't be that long it was just a simple detour and if somehow things didn't go to plan -because when do they?- he would keep in contact via transponder snail or even if it came to it letters.

Plus, when he told them, Kaede was going to be with him on the Thousand Sunny, they certainly didn't object.

He and his crew had only spent three days with the child that was long enough, defiantly long enough...

It wasn't like they didn't like the child, it was just she was more than a handful.

She nearly sunk their sub... _Twice_!

Also during them three days, of hell, he got no closer to finding out exactly who she was, all he knew was that she was troublesome and defiantly didn't like baths. In fact, he had ended up with more questions than he started with! Either way, it wasn't like Kaede could just answer them, she didn't any sense when she spoke, it was all gibberish which no one could decipher.

After gathering up all the things he could possibly need, once again, he said goodbye to his crew, however, this time it was only for a few days - he hoped- and made his way back onto the Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hat crew waved bye as they split up once again.

Knowing that if they were returning to Law's former destination, all guns blazing, would just end up with getting the Marines on chasing their ass within minutes, it would be best to form some kind of plan, though with the Straw Hat's track record of ruining his well laid out plans, especially a certain straw hat wearing captain, he was sure that they wouldn't stick with it or even remember it long enough to do whatever Luffy had planned to find this person. Luckily, there are some mature and reasonable member in the crew, mainly the females, that he knew would be more than happy to help think of some sort of plan so that this whole little adventure doesn't go pear shape before they could step foot on land.

Plus the sooner Luffy saw that the person who destroyed the village was no longer here, the quicker he could get rid of the little nuisance, get back to his crew and focus on Kaido...

"Enjoying the view Torao?"

Law snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see the Straw Hat's archaeologist stood next to him with a smug smile. "Why would you say that Nico-ya?"

Robin smile widened, "Well you've been staring at Nami for quite a while now-" She indicated over to where Nami currently was "-she is very pretty isn't she? I can see why you would want to look at her, however, I advise you do it more secretive than this if Sanji-kun where to see this then you can assume that all your meals for the rest of the journey will be bread related."

Law grunted, looking over at the scene, it seemed that Luffy had apparently done something to annoy her -again- as he was lying on the on the floor with multiple bumps on his head from the navigators fists, who was holding Kaede in her other arms, who looked confused, possibly frightened. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he had been staring at her, because well he had, but he had been too lost in his thoughts to notice, plus it was better than the alternative was that he had been staring at Luffy which was a road he'd rather not go down.

Plus Robin was right, she was pretty, however Law decided that was an understatement but wasn't going to voice it, the woman beside him would get ideas -if she didn't already- and he would rather not be eating bread, or bread based dishes for the rest of this trip if she decided to voice her findings to the other, especially Sanji.

"If you want to woo her, you could try buying her something shiny, or just give her money." Robin piped in again, mockingly, Law sent her a glare.

"I'm not trying to woo her Nico-ya. I was just thinking." Law defended

"About Nami?"

"No."

"Okay," Robin smiled mischievously "-just remember my advice, if you want to "think" make sure you do it in a less open space, we don't want Sanji-kun to find out." Before walking away to join Nami and the others.

Law rolled his eyes, he knew she was only teasing him; however he decided that it was in his best interests if he didn't openly stare at the navigator while he was thinking, it would only end badly for him. He was sure that Sanji would have no problem throwing him overboard if he saw him, regardless of the fact that he was a devil fruit user. So taking the other woman's advice, he decided to go and think somewhere, where there wasn't an attractive woman in view with crewmates who had no worries about killing him if his eyes decided to wander.

The library perhaps? It was likely to be deserted since was most common occupants were already on the deck and if he got bored he could always read one of their vast library collection courtesy to the archaeologist of the crew. Also it would be quiet there giving him time to think without being interrupted, plus he could escape the other captain and his never-ending enthusiasm and energy, he was sure Luffy would never go into the Library without being forced, in fact, did he even know how to read?

"Hey, Torao!" Luffy called signalling over.

Speak of the deal.

So much for going somewhere quiet and Luffy free to think...

Law defeat sigh -there was no point in ignoring him, it would only make things worse- he looked over to the other captain, who was grinning however still had the lump form navigators attack on his head and started his way over to them. "What's the matter Straw Hat-ya?"

"Is Kaede a devil fruit user?" Luffy questioned as Law walked over next Nami, who still looked mad. Actually, that wasn't a bad questioned, especially considering who the question came from, it was also one that he didn't know the answer too, he only amused she wasn't but never thought to check. However, it still didn't explain what had happened, though he got the feeling that he was going to find out anyway.

"I don't know," Law answered

"See he doesn't know!" Luffy argued looking at Nami, whose eyebrow twitched.

"Just because he doesn't know, doesn't mean you can test it by throwing her into the sea, you idiot!" Nami exclaimed raising her fist, threatening to punch him again. However, held back due to Kaede being in her arms.

"But how else will we know?" Luffy asked confused.

"There are more ways to test them to throw her into the water like that!" Nami announced angrily, "She's just a child; I doubt she could swim anyway!" Oh, so that's what had happened, apparently Luffy wanted to see if Kaede was a devil fruit user and decided that the only way to tell this would be to throw her into the sea but luckily Nami had stopped him just in time.

"We could always test to see if she's affected when we give her a bath?" Robin suggested, grabbing her other crewmates attention.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned at their archaeologist, "That's a great idea, Robin!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Law commented casually, however, in his mind flashbacks of the last time he tried to bathe her came to mind.

Nami, who was still holding Kaede in her arms, turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Oh and why not?"

Law looked back at the navigator, "She doesn't like baths."

"Maybe you just couldn't handle it." Nami countered. "But I'm sure I can, it's just a bath after all."

Law remembered that was exactly what he thought before the hell happened after. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." Before walking off, this time he was definitely going to the library.

Nami rolled her eyes before patted Kaede's head. "Come on you, why don't we go and annoy Zoro?" Kaede smiled and nodded, Nami smiled back and the two set off towards the sleeping swordsman, who was leaning against the side of the ship.

Luffy watched his allied captain and his navigator both walk off in different ways and blinked, "What's the matter with Torao and Nami?" He questioned the older woman; they had been arguing again, sure who simply chuckled.

"Don't worry captain," She reassured him with a smile, "It's natural."

Luffy blinked more confused than when he started but shrugged it off and started off towards the kitchen. "Sanji when lunch?!"

"You've only just had breakfast!" Sanji shouted annoyed back from the kitchen "You can wait like everyone else until lunch!" Luffy groaned in disappointment. Meanwhile, Robin couldn't help but smile at the situation and wondered how it would all turn out and decided to watch, wait and see.

* * *

Unfortunately for Luffy, Sanji stayed to his word and made him wait until lunch regardless of no matter how much he moaned though luckily Usopp decided to come and distract him before the cook kicked another Luffy shaped hole into the ship.

Now it was lunch and it seemed Luffy hadn't lost any of his usual varicosity and his hands were stretching everywhere stealing everyone's food until a well appreciated hit from the navigator put him in his place.

"That's enough!"

 **BAM!**

"I'm sorry..." Luffy apologised with his head down on the table another lump forming, Nami standing threateningly over him, ready to dish out more punishment if needed.

"Now that, that's sorted-" Nami said gaining everyone's attention, "-we should be back at that island by the mid-day tomorrow."

"Yay!" Luffy exclaimed, his former pain seemingly gone, "I can't wait!"

"Bah!" Kaede added from her seat sat on Robin lap, seemingly acting of Luffy excitement and started to wiggle around much to Robin's amusement.

Luffy grinned from his seat, "You want to go to Kaede?" The infant grinned back, "Great!" The other merely shook their heads knowing that the Kaede didn't actually know what Luffy was talking about.

"Luffy aside, what's the plan?" Zoro questioned, over to the navigator, however, he was still annoyed at the women for waking him up earlier for nothing, only to annoy him -which worked- and then leave the child with him to go and check the ships progression.

He didn't have a clue on how to look after a kid, well he probably knew little more than Luffy who he heard had tried to throw her into the water to check if she was a devil fruit user but bar Luffy he was probably the worst person to give the kid too. From what he saw of Law and his crew when he first arrived, she looked like a handful. Sure Nami had placed her next to him yesterday, but that was while he was asleep and apparently she just napped next to him as well, he wasn't actually conscious at the time, this time, however, it didn't look like she was tired at all. Luckily, Robin was nearby, came over, and took her off him before something happened.

"That's the next thing on the agenda." Nami continued with a grin at the swordsmen who rolled his eyes.

"Nami is so beautiful when she's ordering us around!~" Sanji swooned doing his normal noodle dance, which everyone but Kaede ignored, she seemed quite entertained by the cook's show of affection.

"But first- Nami announced looking over at Kaede, "I think it's time for someone to have a bath." Kaede who froze, confirming Law suppositions that she could hear and sometimes, depending on the topic understand what he was talking about, like certain words or phrases, however, most of the time, she simply chose to ignore him. Kaede started struggling on Robin's lap, as Nami started to approach, Kaede looked up at Robin for help, who merely smiled back, she then looked at Law desperately who merely smirked back, a little revenge for all the hell she had given him over the last few days. Kaede, not one to give up struggled with all her might but Robin, using her Devil Fruit powers managed to keep her where she until Nami picked her up, Kaede pouted in Nami's arms.

"Nami why don't you give her a bath, while we discuss a plan?" Robin suggested, "That way you can take your time and not worry about making us wait."

Nami smiled at her older Nakama, "Sure." She then turned to the others with a glare, "You guys better not mess around!" She threatened before walking off with Kaede, who looked over the retreating woman's shoulders, eyes pleading for help. However, it never came as Nami successfully made her way out of the galley and off to the bathroom, though poor Nami didn't know what she getting herself into.

Robin looked around everyone and smiled, "So shall we begin?"

* * *

They could sense the navigator before they could see her, which was never a good sign, it means that she had found a way to get some beli -which usually ended up with her and the rest of the crew in trouble- which was unlikely since she had only gone to bathe Kaede, or she was seriously pissed off, the crew was leaning toward the latter. This meant that you either risked getting your head bitten off by her sharp mouth and your body beaten within an inch of your life by her hard hits. Just ask the boys, they -besides Chopper- all had first-hand experience of this and on several different occasions, especially a certain rubber captain, lazy swordsman and perverted chief. They would all give different comments ranging from "Nami-swan is so pretty when she's angry~" to "Darn that witch, I'll drag her to hell myself if I have too." No guesses to who said those, anyway we're getting off point. Nami was angry and it would be in everybody's best interests -mostly for the others so that they didn't end up in serve pain- to stay out of her way.

Though there was one brave, or stupid, soul, depending on how you looked at it, his name was Trafalgar Law, decided to test his luck. When Nami finally emerged from the bathroom, drenched, furious and carrying an equally unhappy Kaede, everyone watched on as Nami stormed her way over to Robin, who was sat reading a book on the deck chairs, placed Kaede onto floor next to her without a word and spun around and was about to head to back the girls room, with the full intention to get changed into something dry and until dinner catch up on her maps, while at the same time hoping to calm her temper and try not to think about the fact that Law was right, Kaede did hate baths, though there was no way in hell that she was ever going to tell him that.

She was also hoping that after dinner she could have a word with the Dark Doctor about things relating to the ship most recent guest. Well, that was after she calmed down and if he managed to live that long.

He needed to wipe that smirk of his face and soon.

"Have fun Nami-ya?"

That comment didn't help either.

Nami froze, knowing full well who had said and the mocking in his voice only caused to infuriate her more, it was almost like he had a death wish. She didn't care –at the moment at least– that he was a Shichibukai, he was still a devil fruit user, which meant that he couldn't swim and if he didn't start to tread carefully he would find himself swimming -more like drowning in his case- with the fishes.

Luckily, there was a part of her mind which wasn't overcome by anger, and slight embarrassment, which was telling her that he was an ally, powerful, useful, someone, who Luffy called a friend and that he was majoritively a good person, a little sadist, but a good person, especially from where pirates are concerned.

He showed this when he helped Kaede out, no matter what he said on the matter, she could still that he somewhat cared for the child. He could have easily just ordered the crew to leave her on the island or just dumped her into the ocean mercilessly. Maybe it was his doctor's instincts that caused him to help her out at first, covered in blood, battered and bruised, however, after that he still cared for her after patching her up, even after trying to bathe her, - _trust_ her, she knew all about that- he didn't harm or do any of the other horrifying things that pirates were known for and had planned on leaving her with some family on the next island, well until they came alone. The only fault that Nami could find was that she knew that if Law hadn't been able to find someone to take her in, he probably would have just left her anyway, which might have been better and safer than being on a pirate ship, however, it still didn't sit right with her.

So while remembering the facts that Law was not only in an alliance with them, but was also not a bad person -for the most part- she attempted to reign in her temper, for the moment and carry on towards her and Robin's room. She heard Law chuckle from behind her, mockingly and once again reminded herself that it was in everyone's best interest not to near enough kill the guy and managed to reach her room without any more interruptions.

But damn it, he was pushing it.

Maybe she would ask Sanji to make _everyone_ sandwiches for dinner and she knew Sanji wouldn't let any food go to waste!

Yeah, that would shut him up.

But then he would probably just feed them to Luffy…

Damn.

She slammed the door of the girl's room once inside, hoping to get some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, as soon as the door to the girls room was shut, well slammed, they all let out their breaths that they had been holding, well, besides Robin and Law, it was an attempt not the draw Nami's attention and keep away from wrath.

"Nami-swan's so cute when she's angry! ~" Sanji sang doing his usual noodle dance.

"I wouldn't call that cute, I would call it scary!" Luffy commented only to get a boot in the side face, courtesy of Sanji and sent flying into the wall and slumped down.

"Don't insult Nami-san, you shitty rubber captain!" Sanji raged at Luffy who was too disoriented to reply. Meanwhile Zoro walked up to where Robin and Kaede were and kneeled down in front of the infant so that he was face to face with her, Kaede tilted her head a little, curiously.

"What did you do?" Zoro questioned, an eyebrow raised, to Kaede who simply stared at him and then giggled and grinned, before reaching out, grabbing hold of his earning and pulling.

"Ow!" Zoro exclaimed instantly pulling away and started muttering something about children, something that wasn't meant for young ears, however, Robin heard.

The women had observed the scene, including all the interactions between certain people and couldn't help but grin, wondering how all of this was going to play out. It was going to be interesting to say the least.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, Okay I'll admit this wasn't my finest or longest chapter I've ever written, hell I didn't even stick my guide I have for the story, well technically this is part of the story but somehow I managed to make this whole section a lot more longer than it needed to be, but then again I think I'm going to do some scene moving in the next chapter.**

 **I know I said a week, which was yesterday, but I kinda didn't write it to yesterday, okay I have written it way before then, but I didn't type it up until then which kind of lead to this chapter being the way it is because damn I got distracted and off started rambling.**

 **I blame Stucky. Honestly, the Civil war trailer is driving me crazy cause I want to go see that movie if only for the Stucky moments!**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadnesS -** Well thank you! I think... Is this quick enough for an update?

 **Apple Bloom -** Thanks! I hope to make you laugh more often!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Captain America, or Bucky... But I do own an imagination!**

 **Warning: Two spell/grammar checkers and three read through later and I still think there are errors but I can't do anymore!**

 **Keep in mind in this chapter Nami's still pissed at Law... and well Law isn't helping himself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

By dinner time Nami had managed to calm herself down, she was still mad at him but she wasn't likely to attempt to rip his head off or throw him overboard by just being in the same room as him -but that didn't mean that Law was off the hook, she planned on getting her own back eventually, she was just biding her time waiting for her moment to strike- and after another eventful meal, the crew went off to do their own things, Luffy had decided he wanted to play with Kaede, at first Nami denied, whether it be due to earlier events where he had tried to throw her into the water or many of the other stupid, pointless and dangerous things he had done before Law wasn't sure, however Luffy's persistent and downright annoying begging, the navigator gave in though only with the conditions that Zoro and Usopp were with watching and making him promise on his future title as pirate King that he wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous. So now, he, Kaede, Zoro and Usopp were out on the deck doing God knows what, though they weren't the only ones to leave, Franky had retreated to his workshop saying something about finishing off his new inventions, which left Nami, Robin, Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Law in the kitchen. Sanji placed a cup of tea in front of the ladies who both thanked him, he then went on to give Law a cup of coffee, Chopper some milk and refill Brook's cup before leaning against the side and lighting up a cigarette.

"Both me and Chopper have some questions for you, if you don't mind answering them Law-San," Robin announced gaining everyone's attention. "I think that you have some yourself, don't you Nami?" Nami nodded, but refused to look at Law, she was still mad at him after all.

Law nodded at the older women, "Go on."

Robin set down her cup, "It's about Kaede-" She started, "-she has, which I'm sure you've already noticed a lot of scars, bruises and cuts scatter across her body, we saw when we were finding her some clothes to change into the other day and I'm sure that Nami saw them as well while bathing her, now I wonder if you might have any idea of how this came to be?"

Law scowled, "I didn't harm her if that's what you're suggesting." Nami's eyes widened, surely Robin wasn't blaming Law?! He might be an ass -yes, she was definitely still mad at him- but she knew he wouldn't have hurt an innocent child, thought she definitely wasn't so innocent when it came to bath time, and hadn't had even considered the idea of having her on his ship if he wasn't going to help and just harm her.

"Of course not." Robin smiled, after taking another sip of her tea "I only asked due to the fact that you and your crew were the first ones to meet her and have spent more time around her, so I was wondering if you or anyone else had picked up on anything." Nami grinned, of course, Robin wouldn't blame Law, though she was unsure of why she was defending him after earlier events.

Law leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh, "As you already know my crew found her just outside of the destroyed village. She was capped in blood, who's I don't know, but they brought her back to the sub and besides her obvious hatred of baths-" He aimed a smirk at Nami, who glared back. If he kept this up, Zoro wouldn't be the only person on the ship to learn what it's like to become a piece of furniture, more specifically her footrest. "-and as you said she also had multiple scars, cuts and bruises, some faded and some more recent but no fresh meaning this happened before the destruction of that village."

Nami gasped, "Wait, so you mean that someone's been doing this purposely to her?!"

Law nodded, "For quite some time as well."

"But why would someone want to do that?!" Chopper exclaimed just as horrified as Nami was "She's just a kid!"

"I don't know," Law explained, "I'm assuming that you weren't able to test whether or not she's a devil fruit user Nami-ya." Law teased with that damn smirk of his. Nami swore that he had a death wish or something. Honestly, it was like he spent his whole time on this ship with a mission to wind her up. If it wasn't for this alliance and Luffy's idea of them being friends he would have been overboard ten times already. Okay, maybe he was right about the whole Kaede dislikes -if you can even call it that- of baths or if you tried to get her anywhere near water, but she wasn't going to tell him that, his ego didn't need it and she was sure that her pride wouldn't be able to take if after the events of actually bathing Kaede or well, in this case, trying to beat her. However, this was to try and learn and help Kaede and also everyone was still looking at her awaiting her response and Law was still smirking!

"No, I couldn't." She finally admitted, she swore she heard Robin laugh faintly.

Traitor!

AND LAW WAS STILL SMIRKING.

"Don't worry Nami-Swan, I'm sure you tried your best! ~" Sanji swooned from his position against the wall. Nami rolled her eyes, that really wasn't helping, however, at least, she could take some comfort in the fact that Law had gone through the same hell -or possibly worse! - then what she had. She blinked when did she start to take joy from other people's pain? God, she'd been spending too much time around Law, his sadistic ways were starting to rub off on her!

"So there's still the possibility that she's a Devil Fruit user," Robin commented, snapping Nami out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I wonder what it could be!" Brook mused out loud, which got nearly everyone thinking of what Kaede's Devil fruit could. "Hmm, I wonder if she could bring me women's panties..." Breaking everyone out of their little imagery world.

 **BAM!**

Brook's face meet random projectile object number 1.

Random projectile object number 1 meet Brook's face.

"Why would you even think of something like that!" Nami exclaimed, furious that their crewmate would even suggest such a thing, furious, but not shocked because this is Brook, the part of the crew's perverted Trio after all. Even thought she was being kind of hypocrite, as she had thought of a fruit which would profit her, but that involved creating money, not panties, not perverted thought, just because she, no wait, she meant they, would always need more money.

"Devil Fruits aside," Nami continued while Brook recovered from his sudden introduction to the random project object -number 1! Because you can be sure that it won't be the last- the navigator threw at his face, the object it seemed, was a plastic plate. The musician couldn't help but wonder why their plates were plastic, but then again, he might not have been on this crew as long as the others, but still he knows about the insanity, fights and downright craziness that goes on, hell he's even part of it sometimes, so maybe plastic plates were needed. "Did you notice anything else Law?"

Brook just hoped that this the randomly thrown object wasn't going to become a regular thing -like it wasn't already- and it also somewhat reminded him of Cindry and her hatred of plates, which gave him Thriller Bark flashbacks and he would have mentioned it to the navigator if she didn't hate the place probably more than he did, plus there was the fact they were in a kitchen so if Nami decided that throwing things at people's faces was now acceptable he would fear for what she would throw next, honestly her punches already bad enough with her throwing knives or whatever else she could get her hands on.

Law nodded, drawing back Brook's attention from his plastic plate monolog "Yes," The other captain started "She was very malnourished and pale as well."

"So she was kept inside and not fed?" Sanji questioned, taking a drag of his cigarette. Brook had almost forgot she was there and was a little shocked that the chef hadn't tried to smash his face in with his foot after his latest comment, then again Sanji was also part pervert so he could only assume that the chief had thought up something similar as well.

"From what I can gather, yes," Law stated, "Also the first few meals we gave her, she refused to eat it or eat very little and when she finally did, she threw it all up not long after."

The room went quiet, everyone stuck in their own morbid thoughts.

"NAMI!" Luffy exclaimed busting through the door instantly grabbing everyone's attention, snapping them out of whatever saddening thoughts they had, he was holding Kaede in his arms with a grin, Usopp appeared behind not long after as well, once again it seemed that Luffy was obvious to the atmosphere around him and marched in like nothing was wrong with the world.

Then again, there wasn't a lot, which could worry Luffy or make him upset, obviously, there was something which Nami would never mention and when something did upset him there would be hell to pay, which all of the crew -including Law- knew full well as they all had in one way or another been saved by the cheeky, obviously idiot of a captain.

"What's the matter Luffy?!" Nami questioned, she'd sprung up as soon as she saw a Luffy burst into the room shouting her name, which 90% was never a good sign. However, he was grinning, but still that made her uneasy because what Luffy thinks is a good thing the rest of society probably disagreed and when she says the rest of society, she doesn't mean the crazy people out there -you know who you are! - and the rest of the loonies on her crew -besides Robin and Chopper- because they don't count.

The last time he ran into the kitchen shouting her name with a grin, he had decided that he was going to be "helpful" and dry everyone's clothes outside by stretching his arm becoming a washing line, a few problems with this was one, when he said he was drying everyone's clothes, he meant everyone's! All Nami and Robin pants and bra's were on show along with all of their other clothes, hell most of them didn't even need drying and were clean! Then, as Nami was scolding him -Brook, Sanji, and Franky were having the best day of their lives, although Sanji had fainted from blood loss after minutes into his perverted caused nosebleed causing Chopper to try and save him, again! - A storm appeared, luckily Nami managed to predict it just before they got sealed in the center, however, their clothes were still out, now the ones that were dry were now soaked and half of them had gone missing, one of which was Nami's favorite bra! Oh Luffy definitely paid the price for that, and that was when he was grinning, she didn't even want to remember the time that he wasn't...

So all in all, Luffy bursting into the room shouting her name was barely ever a good thing.

Luffy grinned widened, which wasn't exactly confidence boosting -she didn't think they could afford to lose any more clothes- and wondered what the hell was going to happen next!


End file.
